TFA You're a GIRL!
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A TFA AU Bumblebee is a girl and Ratchet is her guardian he disguised Bumblebee as a boy to protect her. When they tell everyone the trutth they shocked! Boy are you in for a roller coaster!
1. Chapter 1

_TFA AU Bumblebee is a girl. Ratchet is her guardian. Bumblebee's parents had died. Ratchet disguised Bumblebee as a boy to protect her. That is what he promised her parents. No see how everyone reacts._

Chapter 1 Secrets

Bumblebee was with 'his' guardian Ratchet. Ratchet was 'his' guardian because he knew Bumblebee's parents. He knew Bumblebee had no other living family. Bumblebee's parents in their will made Ratchet the legal guardian. Ratchet promised them that he would protect Bumblebee. He also knew the Bumblebee wasn't he at all Bumblebee was a she. Bumblebee knew she was a girl. Ratchet disguise her as a boy to protect her.

Even Bumblebee's teammates didn't know. Bulkhead Bumblebee's best friend didn't know. One day on the ship when she and Ratchet were alone Bumblebee decided to talk to Ratchet. "Ratchet when are we going to tell the team the truth? Bulkhead's always been honest with me and telling me his secrets. My identity we have been lying to them about. My life is nothing but secrets and lies and I'm tired of it!" Bumblebee said.

Ratchet turned to her. "Bumblebee you know we can't do that now I promised your mom and dad I'd protect you and sometime soon we will tell the team. Just keep up the act okay." Ratchet said.

"Okay, but I don't like it." Bumblebee said.

"I know you don't." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee was tired of having her gender identity a secret. But Ratchet was just keeping her safe. He made disguise cover armor and put it on Bumblebee to make her look like a boy. Even made voice altering chip to make her sound like a boy and he told her to act like a boy. Which was becoming increasing difficult to act like one.

They crash landed on earth and Bumblebee asked Ratchet in private when they would reveal her true gender. "Soon I promise." Ratchet said giving her a hug.

(Next the secret is reveal! Stay tuned.)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Secret revealed

The Elite guard came down to earth to find Optimus and his crew. After talking and the incident at a Sumdac plant Ratchet decided to reveal Bumblebee's true gender identity. Optimus and the others wondered where Bumblebee was at. Ratchet came out. "Ratchet where's Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet turned to them. "You know the humans say if you want to hide something you do it plain sight." Ratchet said.

"They say that?" Sentinel asked.

Ratchet nodded. Then a girl that looked like Bumblebee came. Everyone was shocked. "You made him look like girl?" Sentinel asked. The others had to agree with Sentinel.

"Why did you make him look like girl?" Sari asked.

Then Bumblebee said a girl like voice. "I am girl." She said.

Optimus dropped his ax. Bulkhead looked right a Bumblebee. "Little buddy you're a girl?!" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes, always have been." She said.

"Sorry the two of us had to fool all of you I promised her mom and dad I'd take care of her. That meant keeping her safe." Ratchet said.

The others understood. "Well that explains a few things from boot camp." Bulkhead said.

Soon the Elite guard left and Wasp escaped from prison. Bumblebee was worry after Wasp doesn't like her. They had an encounter with Megatron at Dinobot Island. Omega supreme disappeared. They fin out Sari is a tech-organic cybertronian. The Elite guard returned Bumblebee meet up with Wasp and he became Waspinator. Ironhide came along with the Elite guard. When he saw Bumblebee he was shocked.

"Bumblebee you're a GIRL?!" Ironhide asked.

(To be continued.)

"Yes, always have been." Bumblebee said she always thought Ironhide was cute. She began to blush slightly.

"That explains few things." Ironhide said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ironhide xoxo

"At boot camp I thought you were a boy." Ironhide said.

"So did everyone else." Bumblebee said.

"Why didn't you correct us?" Ironhide asked.

"Because, when I was really small some criminals broke into my families house and killed my mom and dad they were my only living family. Ratchet is my legal guardian. My mom and dad chose him to be." Bumblebee said.

"How did he make you like a guy?' Ironhide asked. Bumblebee explained. "You know I always thought you were different at the boot camp. I remember one of the times you were in the shower. You were in there a long time and I really had to go and the other bathrooms were occupied." Ironhide said. Bumblebee laughed she remembered that. "I shouted at you to hurry up, and told me that you were moisturizing. I was shocked. I bet all of Cybertron now knows you're a girl." Ironhide said.

Bumblebee had to agree. "Ironhide you're very nice." She said.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about picking on you I wouldn't have done if I knew you were a girl." Ironhide said.

"That's okay I forgive you." She said.

Ironhide looked at her and blushed he began to think that she was very cute and pretty he also thought she was nice and funny. He didn't have a girlfriend so maybe Bumblebee would like to be his girlfriend. Bumblebee saw him staring at her. "You know it is rude to stare." She said.

"Sorry I guess I forgot my manners." He said.

Bumblebee laughed. "What's so funny?" Ironhide asked.

Bumblebee motioned him to come close. Ironhide came close. Bumblebee got close to his audio. "I think you're cute." She whispered.

Ironhide blushed. "You really think I'm cute?' He asked. Bumblebee nodded. "Would you like to take a drive with me?" Ironhide asked. Bumblebee said yes.

At lunch. The bots were having some fuel Ironhide and Bumblebee were looking at each other. "What's their problem?' Sentinel asked.

Sari looked at them. She threw a sock at Ironhide it hit him in the face and he didn't even care. "Little buddy?' Bulkhead said and Bumblebee didn't react.

"Okay spaced out, staring off into space, not eating, and not paying attention or noticing anything." Sari said.

"Yes, they are obviously have some sort of metal deficiency." Bulkhead said.

"And you are brain deficient, guys I think Bumblebee and Ironhide are in love." Sari said.

The others could tell Sari had point those two were staring into each others' eyes. Ratchet knew Bumblebee was 19 old enough to date. He knew had to let her grow up and make good decisions.

Bumblebee out on her drive with Ironhide. Ironhide was doing his best to impress her. Ironhide took a ball and balanced it on his head and bounced it off and caught it. He made Bumblebee laugh. Ultra Magnus assigned Ironhide to earth. Ironhide and Bumblebee enjoyed being together.

It was Christmas time. "So Bumblebee are you going to kiss Ironhide underneath the mistletoe?" Sari asked.

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"It's an earth tradition. At Christmas time we hang it up and if boy is standing under it with girl they kiss." Sari said.

They woke up the next day human. After Sari freed them. They made it back to the plant. Bumblebee and Ironhide found themselves under the mistletoe. "What is the mistletoe for?" He asked.

"I'll show you." She said and kissed him.

"Wow!" he said.

Bumblebee's birthday was coming up and Ironhide wanted to get her something specail. He began to think what does Bumblebee like. Ironhide saw a picture frame. He bought it and put picture of them together in it. He handed it to her. "Happy birthday Bumblebee." He said. She opened it.

"Ironhide I love it." She said.

Soon they began to grow closer and closer. Ironhide picked out ring. He was looking at it in his room. Optimus came in. He saw the ring. Sari was with him. "Is that an engagement ring?" Sari asked. Optimus agreed with Sari.

Ironhide looked at them. "Yes it is I'm going to ask Bumblebee to marry me I hope she says yes." Ironhide said.

"This is going to be great." Sari said. Optimus had to agree.

"Do not tell her I want to surprise her." Ironhide said.

"Okay," Sari said.

"You have my word." Optimus said.

Ironhide took Bumblebee out on a date. They were in the park. Ironhide got down on one knee the humans at the park saw this. He pulled out the ring. "Bumblebee will you marry me?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes!" She said. Ironhide smiled and put the ring on her finger. They hugged the people in park clapped.

At the base they told their friends about their engagement. "Congratulations!" They said.

Ratchet came up to Ironhide. "You better take good care of her." he said.

"Yes sir." Ironhide said.

Soon Megatron was defeated. Prowl lost his life to safe them. They made it back to Cybertron. But Bumblebee wanted her wedding to be on earth.

(To be continued) (Next up the wedding!)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 wedding

The bots were planning a wedding. Ironhide and Bumblebee's wedding. Ironhide was picking out a tux. His mother and father were with him. Ironhide's older brother was talking to him. "You know Ironhide I can't wait meet Bumblebee I only talked to her over the vid-phone with you when you called." Armor-shield said.

"She very lovely. She's nice, funny, caring, fun loving. She's great lady." Ironhide said.

"I bet she is little brother." Armor-shield said.

He found one he really liked. He tried it on. His mother said he looked very handsome. His mother father were surprised at Ratchet for disguising his foster daughter as a boy. Ironhide's father wanted to know why Ratchet would do such a thing. "If Bumblebee is a girl making her look like a boy is stupidest thing I ever heard!" Wild-metal said. Ironhide and his mother tried to get him to calm down.

"Listen I'll tell you what happened and what lead me to do that." Ratchet said.

"Well let's hear it." Wild-metal said.

"Okay I'd been friends with Bumblebee's parent since they were young recruits I helped train them. After the war I delivered their child Bumblebee. They had no other living relatives no brothers or sisters their parents died from illness. Because I was such a good friend to the they decided for me to be Bumblebee's legal guardian. One day when Bumblebee was only three years of age a group of criminals attacked their house. The crooks were arrest but Bumblebee's parents were killed. Bumblebee became my full responsibility. As her parents were dying I promised them that I would take good care of her. There were plenty of crooks on Cybertron that would try to harm young girl so I made her look like and boy and sound like one to protect her." Ratchet said.

Ironhide's mother and father understood. Ironhide would protect Bumblebee with all his spark because he loved her. Bumblebee loved him back.

Bumblebee was searching for a dress. Sari, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Optimus went with her. She had a hard time deciding. Ironhide wasn't there he wanted the dress to be surprise for him. Bumblebee tried on one she really liked. "You look beautiful." Sari said. The others had to agree. She had the dress. What was next was to pick out the wedding rings.

Ironhide picked out golden band with his name engraved into it. Bumblebee picked out golden three stone band. Ironhide and Bumblebee picked out some nice flowers. The chose the wedding cake it was tech chocolate. There was cake for the human guests. Bumblebee chose Sari as her maid of honor. Ironhide chose Bulkhead as his best man and Armor-shield was one of his groomsmen so was Optimus and Jazz.

The day of the wedding came. Bumblebee and the girl's were getting ready. Ironhide was getting in his tux. Ironhide was having trouble with his bow-tie. "Good grief, even my clothes are nervous!" He said. Armor-shield came over and straightened the tie.

"I know your nervous this is a big day for you. I was just as nervous the day I got married." He told him. "So don't worry Ironhide everything will be just fine." Armor-shield said. Ironhide thanked his brother.

Ironhide was at the altar. He had a lot of butterflies in his stomach or tank. Bumblebee walked down the aisle. Ratchet was walking beside her. They made up to the altar Ratchet gave her to Ironhide. The preacher came up. "Dearly beloved we are here to bring these to sparks in marriage. if anyone objects to this speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said.

He continued. "Ironhide, do you take Bumblebee as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold for richer or for poorer, for better or worst, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do." Ironhide said.

"Bumblebee do you take Ironhide as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold for richer or for poorer, for better or worst, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.

"I do," She said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The preacher said.

Ironhide and Bumblebee kissed passionately. "May present to you Mr. and Mrs. Colbrash." The preacher said. Everyone cheered.

The party was wonderful. Bumblebee and Ironhide cut into the caked and shared it. After the party they left on their honeymoon. On the spaceship the sign said just married and the flew off. "Bye," Everyone said.

Thanks a bunch the sequel to this story is coming soon! So stay tuned!

\- Autobot pikachu


End file.
